bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yapby/New Omni Evolutions April 2016 - Sirius and Mifune
Sirius= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50917 |idalt = |no = 1367 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5701 |atk_base = 2479 |def_base = 2095 |rec_base = 2075 |hp_lord = 7976 |atk_lord = 2984 |def_lord = 2753 |rec_lord = 2602 |hp_anima = 9093 |rec_anima = 2304 |atk_breaker = 3282 |def_breaker = 2455 |def_guardian = 3051 |rec_guardian = 2453 |def_oracle = 2604 |rec_oracle = 3049 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = 0 |lsdescription = 50% boost to HP and Atk, boost to BB Atk and Spark damage & BB gauge fills each turn |lsnote = 180% boost to BB Atk, 100% boost to Spark damage, 6 BC fill each turn |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = 0 |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boost BB Atk, Spark damage boost BB gauge & adds Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 250% boost to BB Atk, 1~2 BC fill per Spark |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = 0 |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boost BB Atk, Spark damage boost BB gauge, boost Atk, Def and Rec & adds Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% boost to BB Atk, 1~2 BC fill per Spark, 140% boost to the parameters |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = 0 |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 75% damage reduction, gradual increases BB gauge, boosts Atk, Def and Rec & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50 BC fill, 250% boost to the parameter, 500% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = 0 |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage boosts BB gauge, reduce damage taken for next 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded limit & chance to restore HP when damage taken |esnote = 2~3 BC fill per Spark, 25% damage reduction when 10,000 HP as damage is taken, 25% chance to heal 20% of HP from damage taken |evofrom = 50916 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boost elemental weakness damage |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts BC efficacy |omniskill3_1_note = 10% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 40 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB Atk boost to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill5_1_note = +100% boost |omniskill5_2_sp = 40 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB gauge fills on Spark boost to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = +1 BC/Spark boost |omniskill5_3_sp = 40 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds BB gauge boost each turn for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 6 BC fill |omniskill5_4_sp = 60 |omniskill5_4_desc = Allows UBB buff effects (aside from damage reduction effect) to last for 4 turns |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *Evolution Materials required ** |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-| Mifune= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60027 |idalt = |no = 1368 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 15 |ai = 3 |gender = M |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5279 |atk_base = 2860 |def_base = 1488 |rec_base = 1662 |hp_lord = 7083 |atk_lord = 3658 |def_lord = 2072 |rec_lord = 2254 |hp_anima = 8200 |rec_anima = 1956 |atk_breaker = 3956 |def_breaker = 1774 |def_guardian = 2370 |rec_guardian = 2105 |def_oracle = 1923 |rec_oracle = 2701 |hp_bonus = 700 |atk_bonus = 1360 |def_bonus = 280 |rec_bonus = 280 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 40 |ls = 0 |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, boost to Spark damage, chance to ignore Def & drains HP when attacking |lsnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 20% chance to ignore Def, 3~8% HP drain |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = 0 |bbdescription = Powerful Dark attack on all foes, chance to inflict Spark damage vulnerability to enemies for 2 turns & {boost to BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerabilty debuff with additional 50% more damage on Sparks dealt, 30% boost to BC efficacy |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 34 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 440 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = 0 |sbbdescription = Powerful Dark attack on all foes, chance to inflict Spark damage vulnerability to enemies for 2 turns & adds 1 turn probable Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulunerability debuff with additional 50% more damage on Sparks dealt, 10% chance to reduce 30% of enemies' Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 1000 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = 0 |ubbdescription = 7 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns & additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk, 200% boost to Spark damage, 3000% multiplier on additional attack at turn's end |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 7 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = 0 |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns to BB/SBB & boost to Spark damage |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 60025 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Spark damage boosts BB gauge enormously |omniskill2_2_note = 10 BC per Spark fill |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boost to BB/SBB Atk |omniskill3_1_note = 30% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = When HP is more than half-full, boost to BB Atk |omniskill3_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Normal attack may hit all foes |omniskill3_3_note = 20% chance, -50% damage |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = BB gauge fills each turn |omniskill4_1_note = 4 BC fill |omniskill5_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill5_1_sp = 40 |omniskill5_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill5_1_note = 25% chance to heal 10% of HP from damage taken |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 50 |omniskill6_1_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_1_note = 150% boost |howtoget = |notes = *Evolution Materials required ** |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts